With the advent of technology, wireless telephones are being preferred as compared to wired landline telephones. The wireless telephones are easier to handle and are portable. Some wireless telephones are also capable of playing live media streams, such as audio streams and video streams. For example, the media stream that is rendered at the wireless telephone is transmitted from a remote location by a camera. The camera detects motion and transmits the media stream to the wireless telephone. The camera can be placed by the user at any location the user wants to monitor. For example, if the user wishes to monitor the entrance of his/her house, then a camera that is able to broadcast the media stream through a wireless network may be positioned at the entrance of the house. In another case, a microphone may be used to receive audio streams at the location the user wants to monitor.
In a typical situation, the camera alerts the wireless telephone about an incoming media stream, informing the user of an emergency situation at the remote location. Consider a case, when there is an emergency situation such as, a burglary or a fire in the house. In such a situation the user would ideally like to call an emergency service immediately. The user is able to place an emergency call after receiving and viewing the media stream. Additionally, the emergency situation requires an urgent response from the user to call the emergency service.
For example, the incoming media stream may apprise the user about a burglary taking place in his house. In this case, the user would like to call up the police and inform the police about the burglary. At the same time, the user would like to inform the police about the exact location of the burglar, his/her movements and the weapons being carried by him/her. In another example, the user may receive an alert from the camera just because a broken branch from a tree breaks the window of his/her house. In this case, the user need not call an emergency service.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.